The project is to develop a miniature, multifunctional, high precision, low-cost, and easy-to-use machine for measuring mechanical properties and other stress or strain markers of rodent bones in order to evaluate the biomechanical impact of various medical compounds on bone failure prevention in the battle against osteoporosis. The multifunctional features of this machine will allow mechanical tests on rodent bones using single-dimensional and multi-dimensional states of static and cyclic loads, and nano/micro adhesion and indentation tests on cells, engineered tissues, and surface coatings. This machine is computer driven and controlled, and the entire system uses a closed loop structure with feedback control allowing load-control or stroke-control testing mode selection. The entire system will also allow precise determination of mechanical environment including stress and strain, displacement-to- failure, strength, modulus, visoelastic properties, hysteresis, creep displacement, micro-hardness, local surface stiffness, and surface adhesion properties. Based on the success in Phase I effort, this project will refine the machine, expand its versatility, and finalize the product. Upon completion of this project, commercial-ready machines will be derived.